Rollercoaster Confession
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Miguel/Kai: When going to an amusement park with their teams, Miguel and Kai get stuck on a rollercoaster and it seems they both have been hiding things from one another.


**Title:** Rollercoaster Confession  
**Summary:** When going to an amusement park with their teams, Miguel and Kai get stuck on a rollercoaster and it seems they both have been hiding things from one another  
**Pairings:**Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pair****ings:** Tala/Claude, Hiro/King, Bryan/Garland, Spencer/Brooklyn  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

And another ficcie, this one is actually one that I've written a few weeks ago on paper and just got to writing it on my computer. X3 X3 Hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Kai was at an amusement park. Yes you heard me an amusement park but right now he was wishing God would strike him with a lightningbolt and kill him because of the terrible headache he was getting from G-rev's shouting as they decided what to do first.

But they weren't the only ones, oh no! Barthez Battalion, now just called The Battalion, the Majestics and the Blitzkrieg Boys were here too.

And they were argueing amongst themselves too, although not as loud as G-rev. After another one of Tyson's loud 'No way!'Kai had had enough and glared at everyone present.

He was in a faul mood and he would rather go back home but since they were stuck here he would do with shutting everyone up. 'Shut up!'he hissed, everyone looked at the aggravated enigma and sweatdropped nervously. 'Why don't you just form groups or go each your own way that way you can do the ride you want and you don't have to argue what to do first.'the enigma said.

'That's actually a good idea.'Robert said. 'Hmph fine then.'Tyson said. So they each went into groups or alone so they could to the ride they wanted first. Miguel however stayed behind with Kai.

'Why aren't you joining your team?' Kai asked surprised. 'They want to go into some water ride and I don't really feel like getting all wet right now.

Imagining Miguel all wet from the ride, water dripping from his face unto his neck and chest, Kai blushed, his thoughts falling into the gutter. Before he composed himself and looked away from the blond, hoping the blond hadn't noticed his blush. God why did he have to have a crush on the sexy Spaniard?

But Miguel had noticed and he frowned a bit, was Kai getting a fever? 'Hey Kai you okay?'he asked a bit concerned about his crush. Yes his crush, he had had these feelings for the enigma for a while now.

Not that he would tell him, hell no! Someone as beautiful as Kai wouldn't go for someone like him, he pushed those thoughts away and went over to Kai and put a hand on his forehead.

Kai blushed even deeper when Miguel put his hand on his forehead. 'Hmm you are a bit warm.'Miguel said as he looked at Kai. 'It's nothing really, it'll pass.'he said a bit shakily.

'Have you eaten anything yet?' Miguel asked suddenly, surprising Kai. 'Eumh...no.'the enigma said embarassed. Miguel gave him a charming smile and Kai almost melted. God he was being such a girl! _Jeez Hiwatari get a grip!_Kai thought to himself.

'Come then, we'll get something to eat first. My treat.'the blond said. 'Oh no you don't have to. I'll pay for myself.'Kai said feeling even more embarassed. Miguel just waved it off. 'It's nothing, I'd be glad to treat you.'the blond said, smiling again.

Kai blushed and muttered and soft, 'Thanks.' and followed the blond towards a snack bar closeby. They both got a hotdog and something to drink. While eating they decided to look aruond the park and started talking about all kinds of things too.

Kai felt comfortable in Miguel's prescence and he opened up a bit to the blond and told him a few things about himself too as he listened to the blond telling about himself and also telling about Spain.

When they had been around the park they decided to go on one of the rides. 'What about that one?' Miguel asked pointing towards a ride with five loops. Kai grimaced, 'No thanks I don't think I'll be able to hold that hotdog up if I have to do loops.'he admitted putting a hand to his stomach.

Miguel nodded in understanding and looked around, 'Ah let's go in that one there! It doens't have any loops and the line isn't that long either.'Miguel said pointing towards a ride called the 'Werewolf' it was a large rollercoaster with lots of high ups and downs but no loops indeed.

Kai found himself nodding, 'Okay then let's do that.'

Miguel grinned and took Kai's hand ractically dragging him towards the ride. The enigma blushed deeply as he felt Miguel's warm hand holding his smaller one. He let the blond drag him towards the ride.

While they were waiting for their turn they started talking again and it felt really good talking to Miguel and Kai found himself revealing more than he had ever done to anyone, not including the Blitzkrieg Boys of course.

When it was finally their turn they were put in an empty wagon and noticed they were the only ones in it. Finally the wagon started moving and they were going straight up and I mean really straight.

When they were at the top Miguel looked down and grinned. He loved these rollercoasters. 'Hang on we're going down.' 'What do you mean do- ... Eek!' Kai had not expected the sudden fast way down and next to him he could hear Miguel shout as he was having fun.

The ride was extremely fast and soon Kai laughed and began having fun too, once you got over the initial downfall it was really fun.

'I haven't had this much fun in a long time.'Kai shouted to Miguel as they went down again. 'I know, me neither!'Mioguel shouted back laughing.

But both didn't know that in the machine chamber a light began to blink and suddenly when they were in the dark tunnel only few small lights illuminating the place the wagon suddenly came to a screeching halt.

'Ouch!'came Miguel's voice as he bumped his head with the front of the wagon at the sudden harsh stop. Kai had luckily pushed himself backwards and didn't hit it. 'You okay?' Kai asked. 'Yeah, fine but that's going to be a bump.'Miguel said before swearing a bit in Spanish a habit of his when he's annoyed or in pain.

'Why did we stop?'Kai asked. Miguel looked around, thanks to the lights he could see Kai a bit and said: 'I don't know.' The blond looked around again before he sighed and put his head in his hand. 'I think we've broken down or something. Don't worry it'll be fixed.'the blond said.

'Well I hope or else we're stuck here.'Kai said chuckling a little.

Miguel chuckled too. 'Yeah that would be bad and the others would probably worry about us.'he said.

Kai snorted at that. 'I don't think G-rev would worry at all.'Kai said. Shocked Miguel looked at the enigma. 'Why not?' he asked curiosity lacing his voice.

Kai shrugged his shoulders, 'I guess they're used to me going off all the time.'he said. 'Why do you go off all the time then?'Miguel asked.

'I have other things to do outside of beyblading and I'd rather not G-rev knows. It's not their problem.'Kai said. Miguel put his arms loosely over the bar of the wagon and tilted his head a bit. 'Why not?' he asked softly. Kai bit his lip, not sure if he should tell the blond. He trusted him but still it was a bit personal.

Making up his mind Kai sighed. 'It's about my grandfather. He's trying to get custody over me so that I have to live with him and everything.'Kai said softly. Miguel frowned, not really understanding it. 'But Kai you're what eightteen, nineteen? He can't get custody over you so why is he even trying?'Miguel asked.

Kai chuckled and looked at Miguel in amusement. 'I wish. I'm seventeen Miguel.'Kai said. Miguel's eyes widened in surprise, 'S-seventeen? That's ... well ... eumh.'the blond didn't know what to say.

Kai laughed at the blond's face and put a hand on his mouth to stiffle it a bit. But Miguel smiled, he loved Kai's laugh, he had only heard the enigma laugh twice since he met him, one time was when Tala and Bryan had pranked the White Tigers at the BBA Christmas ball and now.

Kai's face lighted up when he laughed and he looked a lot younger too. 'And you Miguel, how old are you?'Kai asked still snickering a bit. 'Oh me? I turned nineteen last month.'Miguel said. 'Well late happy birthday then.'Kai said smiling.

'Thanks.'

'So ...'Miguel began after a while of comfortable silence. Kai looked at him. 'Do you think they'll be busy with getting the ride to work again.'the blond asked, mentally kicking himself for that stupid question.

'I hope so or I think we'll really have to spend a night in here if they don't.'Kai said. After almost an hour of waiting in comfortable silence Miguel's eye started to twitch.

Okay it's really taking way to long!

He looked at Kai and sw that the enigma's left eye was twitching too, seems he wasn't the only one who thought it was taking really long.

'I wonder what's taking them so long.'Miguel said sighing.

'Me too, believe me.'

The blond looked in front of him and sighed again, blowing a few stray hairs from his face. 'You know we could do something to pass the time.'the blond suggested.

Kai looked at him his ruby red eyes unusually brigther in the dim light and an almost curious innocent look on his face. 'Like what?' he asked softly.

_Like making out right here and now._ Thought that really really small perverted voice inside Miguel's head, that Miguel usually could push back into the back of his mind and keep it there. But hey every guy has his weak moments right? And it was getting pretty hot in the tunnel too or was it just him?

Noticing a pearl drop of sweat going down Kai's temple, Miguel almost sighed in relief, nope it wasn't just him. He mentally pushed back his perverted voice and cleared his throat. 'Like some game or something.'he said, his voice a bit husky.

When Kai cutely pushed a strand of hair behind his back, Miguel felt that perverted little voice in his head again and almost groaned aloud. He was spending way to much time with Tala and Bryan.

'And what do you propose we play, incase you haven't noticed we're in a black tunnel with almost no vision except for those dim lights and we're in a wagon on a rollrecoaster.'Kai said.

'Well... eumh.'Miguel sighed. 'I don't know.'

Taking pity on the blond, as he was just trying to help Kai scotted closer to him and put a hand on the blond's, smiling softly.

'Thanks.'

'For what?' the blond asked confused. 'For atleast trying to keep this experience fun.'Kai said.

It was then they both noticed how close they were to one another almost nose to nose. Licking his dry lips a bit, Miguel took up all the courage he had and said: 'I could make it a bit more fun.'he whispered his lips so close to Kai's.

'Really?'Kai asked, his ruby red eyes almost glowing like real rubies in the dim light.

'Show me.'came the whispered command.

Whatever control Miguel mitght've had it flew out of the window and he kissed Kai hard and passionately, and if the bar that held them in the wagon wasn't the way, Miguel would've pulled Kai into his lap.

While Kai's arms went around his neck, Miguel's arms went around his waist to the small of his back. The kiss was sensual and passionate and Kai melted in Miguel's arms and moaned as Miguel deepened the kiss.

They were so into kissing each other that they never noticed the wagon moving again since it was moving really slow and then they arrived at the station and only then noticed one of the helpers smirking at them. Kai blushed and Miguel wasn't fairing much better.

They got out of the wagon and went downstairs, they were surprised to see their own teams and the others standing there mouths open staring at a video screen.

'Hey what are you looking at?'Kai asked. That got their attention and they looked at Miguel and Kai in surprise. Tala smirked and nudged Johnny in the side. 'You owe me thirty bucks, McGregor.'the redhead said. Johnny grumbled and handed Tala thirty bucks.

'So.' Enrique began. 'You two are together? You know you could've just told us instead of keeping it a secret.' The blond said 'What the hell are you talking about?' Kai asked.

Ray pointed towards the screen and Kai moved to look what was so special about it.

His own mouth dropped and a deep blush settled on his cheeks as Miguel joined him and the blond blushed too but not as embarassed and scratched his cheek with his index finger.

'They took a picture!'Kai shouted.

'They always take picture at every end of the ride, didn't you know?'Mathilda asked. 'Well atleast it's a good picture.'Miguel said trying to sound casual. Kai blushed an even deeper red and glared at his now boyfriend but it looked more like a pout.

'Look at it this way, atleast we don't have to keep it a secret.'Miguel said as he went to the counter and bought the picture, it would be a good memory for them.

Kai blushed as Miguel showed him the picture that was just on the screen a moment ago. It was Miguel and him kissing passionately with Kai's arms around the blond's neck and Miguel's arms around his waist.

'And I can do this.'Miguel whispered and kissed Kai right in front of everyone. 'Awh c'mon guys, get a room!'Bryan teased. Kai broke the kiss and glared at the Russian. 'Shut up.' He said and kissed Miguel again.

Hmm talk about a rollercoaster confession.

* * *

Voila my newest baby is done, yay! X3 X3 I hope everyone enjoyed it and hope you'll...

Review! X3


End file.
